List of Need For Madness Suspected Personnel
This page features several people who have been accused (and caught) of causing problems on Need For Madness Multiplayer. Though this list is rather large, there are actually a very small amount of people who have caused real damage to the game, such as resetting a server. Apart from that, the vandalism that occurs in the game are usually divided into hacking, spamming, impersonating, code thieves, and password leakers. Hackers Hackers are people that gain unauthorized access to other's accounts, usually without knowlage of the password before. They also have the ability to increase or decrease car's stats by will. The most known (and infamous) is "bob", a hacker that is often seen with a flying MASHEEN (before he was banned). The list is as follows: *Bob (New nickname is Nakedbob, he is also banned) *BADASS *SkyBullet/SKYBULLET/skybullet/Skybullet *Vaibhav (SkyBullet's friend) *Prakash (SkyBullet) *name (SkyBullet) *Potatoman22 *GOD3.0 (he hacks people just to say over and over "fu.ck me", and other spam) *Devil2.5 *Glider@A7x *Ryan (he hacks a lot so watch out for him) *Champion (Hacked Tonydude's official champion account and normaly hacks people he doesn't like) *Mega-man-3 (aka god) *Homi (hacked thechamp. did it for revenge) *"Fake" Platinum (hacked Rulue. He is also impersonated her and even stole her car codes) *lP (the first letter is a "L" NOT an "I". Hacked the game which made immune to damage by the lag waste plus impersonated InhumanPwnage/IP. He is now banned) *Justinswag *FATASS *BOSS (Skybullet) *Sunjothi (Skybullet) *FAT-CAT *Ty_Lee Spammers Spammers are people that do not actually play on games/social boards, but instead promote their products, such as songs, websites, and opnions. In modern pop culture, this term has expanded to any post (which is usually repeated) that insults or annoys the reader. These usually include direct verbal attacks against other players, or constant flooding of nonsense words. A good example is SkyBullet's motto, "INDIA IS THE BEST!" which has caused some racism in the community. The list is as follows: *GOD2.5 *NICKN@ME (As seen in this video) (Same person as SkyBullet) *Skybullet/SkyBullet/SKYBULLET/skybullet *Nicknamee (Used by both BADASS and SkyBullet) *N00bb (Same person as BADASS) *Internet_troll (same person as SkyBullet) *Mars505 (occasionally) *TheChamp (ocassionally) *G@YL0RD/G@YLORD (Same person as BADASS) *F@GL0RD/F@GLORD (Same person as BADASS) *devil2.5 (spams n1gger and trolls every1) *Nickname121 (occasionally) *Glider@A7x *131abarth *Ur2Slow4Me (Despite the fact that hes a pretty good NFMM player, he calls practically EVERYONE a noob) *Name (Rumored to be Skybullet) *Mars505 *D*UCHEBAG *SPAM_KING *OMARWALY *F@GGET *DARKONE (occasionally) *JESUS1.0 *NICKNAM (occasionally) *MightySpammer (He can beat lag racers however,He claims that he is the king of racing) *sassygirl (From time to time,she spams using a foreign language to get on your nerves) *Mega-man-3 (aka god) *Mr.monster *Homi (Normaly joins a room then threatens to crush you with masheen in real life and spams saying AHHH!!) *Babyjesus (It is a possible chance that may be GOD the spammer) *GOD2.0 (same person as SkyBullet) *BOSS (same person as SkyBullet) *Sunjothi (Skybullet) IMPERSONATORS: Impersonators are people who use a well-known's player's name and uses it to confuse people into believing that it is the real player. Impersonators will usually spam and use vulgar language, it is thus extremely advised to not mistake an impersonator for a real player. Though most victims are unregistered people, registered people are also reported to have been impersonated (By slightly altering the name). Most of the time,it is very easy to tell if there is a impersonator in the room,due to not alternating their way of gameplay and how they interact with the game. If you would like to know how to avoid them,read the blog post creating by Mike458 as a guide to help you avoid Impersonators. Read if you need advice *Lol2@MW(SkyBullet) *Wolf@MW(the impersonator has since left this name) (dion/formula) *wishyut (impersonates Bookbay) *NFMLH1 *Shax800 (impersonates Shax700) *Shax900000 *BAD@SS *GOD3.0 *SkyBullet (Imposters nearly everyone, and does a good job with it.) (Puts a space in front of names) *1nsano(Done by both BADASS and SkyBullet) (impersonates Omar Waly) *lnsano (the first letter is a "L" NOT an "I" ) (Done by skybullet, badass and devil2.5) *blade (the L is actually an i) (done by devil2.5) *the-busterZX (Without the third line) (Done by Devil 1.5) (impersonates The Buster ZX) *devil2.5 (impersonates everyone,either mimics one of their letters with a look alike,or msneaks in a . after the name) *Glider@A7x *Mike. (with the dot) (same as GOD) (impersonates Mike458) *Bookh (impersonates Bookbay) *Book (impersonates Bookbay) *Book_1 (impersonates Bookbay) *Book2 (impersonates Bookbay) * R.Kurien ( with the space and done by bob. You can recognize him as he trolls a lot with this name ) *tonydude (done by king-of-nfm) *the-busterZX(done by fake TBITW and DSR) *Game_Reaper *Ownage Elite (Done by SkyBullet) *WolfInABox (Done by SkyBullet) *Seba.a.cares (Impersonates Seba.A.Cares) *"Fake" Platinum (Impersonates Rulue) *lP (the first letter is a "L" NOT an "I") (Impersonates InhumanPwnage/IP) *RuluesVagina (Impersonates Rulue, done by SkyBullet) *Sunjothi (same person as Skybullet) Code Thieves Code thieves is someone who hacks into a player's account and takes the password for their own. The account then thus falls to the hacker. Codes can also be stolen via trickery (such as advertising for extras), threat, and so on. Most of these people fall into the Hackers group as well. *EliteRacer-V3 (account has been deactivated) *HOTWHEELS *DARKONE *SAFWAN *NICKNAM *Detour (He makes Seba.A.Cares' cars public) *Mega-man-3 (aka god) *Justinswag (Without a capital S. He stole Red's car codes and makes them public/super public) *platinum (Fake Platinum without a capital P. He stole Rulue's car codes and makes them super public) *Life (stole cars from DJ Miker) *Samayank *FAT-CAT (He is a good car maker turned code thief. He makes other people's cars public) *Ty_Lee (He makes other people's cars public) Password Leakers Password leakers are people to leak other people's passwords to the public, causing the victim to lose total control over their account. Not unlike code thieves, these people also gain passwords through usually "dirty" ways. They are not necessarily hackers, but can also be grouped in as well. *ghostrider *Phantom *GOD3.0 *NICKNAM *mightyspammer *LeakKING ''BANNED PLAYERS'': These player's accounts are terminated, and no longer valid on Need For Madness Multiplayer. If a banned players were about to join a room, they would be kicked out instantly. All of their cars and stages have been deleted as well. *BADASS *EliteRacer-V3 *bob (without a capital B) *Nakedbob *Samayak (Banned due to multiple account users including Stage and Car thieves) *davidt (This multiple user account was banned due to a major amount of Stage and Car thieves in the account) *lP (the first letter is a "L" NOT an "I") (Banned due to car damage immune hacks. This user also impersonated InhumanPwnage/IP) Category:Need For Madness Multiplayer Features Category:Need For Madness Multiplayer